Altered Dreams
by parrillamillsqueen
Summary: This is inspired by the show Windfall. I have changed the plot quite a bit and the names are not the same. The story is only inspired by the show but my own spin on what happens. Especially given that the show just left certain things unfinished. Olivia Nina (Lana Parrilla) Nick Peter (Luke Perry) Jason Cameron (Jason Gedrick) Rita Beth (Sarah Wynter)
1. Chapter 1

One

Nick Stevens stood in his office overlooking a small playground where his two girls played. His wife Olivia sat on a bench with a content smile on her face as the girls chased each other around.

The sight should bring him happiness and in a way it did but the connection he had with his wife had been dwindling. He was working a lot and spending less and less time with her.

It was something he was meaning to change and show her that he still loved her. He did and he always had. In high school he was head over heels in love with her, but her heart belonged to his best friend Jason.

All through high school he pined over her even though he knew that she belonged to Jay. When they all graduated they had to make life choices and Jay chose to go to college out of town.

Texas had been their home for their entire lives but Jay wanted out and so he went to school in Chicago and left everything behind, including Olivia.

Olivia had fallen into a dark depression after he went away and had many dark nights. It was Nick who was there for her and eventually they began to care for one another.

Nick stood there staring out the window thinking about how they'd fallen in love and how lucky he was to have her in his life. She and his two girls were their whole world and his work was starting to get in the way.

Nick was a lawyer for Hamilton and Dunn firm where he took fraud cases. This took a lot of his time and had little time to spend with his family.

As he stood there thinking about his schedule for the remainder of the week a knock caused him to turn around.

"Hey Nick, I need a minute." His boss Stanley Stewart walked in with a crisp suit and stiff stance. He was a touch intimidating but Nick had known him for years so the novelty seemed to wear off.

"Yeah, Stan What's up?" Stanley sat down and crossed his foot to his knee. "It seems that cases are starting to pick up and we need another lawyer to pick up the slack."

Nick sat and let out a breath, "I sure could use the help. Who did you have in mind?" An apprehensive expression plagued Stan's face and he wasn't sure how to present the news.

"Well it's someone from your past, I'm sure you'd work well together." Nick seemed confused and wasn't exactly sure who he'd be talking about.

"Alright, who?" Stan sat up straight and adjusted his coat looking out the window, "Jason Harper will be the new lawyer working at the firm."

Nick's face lit up with delight as it was his best friend, but there was also a tinge of disappointment. "Great. So when does he start?"

Stan stood up and said, "He'll be here tomorrow. The office across the hall will be his and he'll need your help getting acclimated."

Nick nodded, "Sounds great. Thanks Stan." Stan walked out of his office and for the first time in the moments he found out about his friend coming to town, he frowned.

Although he'd kept in contact with his friend he glanced out the window at Olivia. It had been years since she and Jay had spoken.

He had to hope that him coming to town would be a positive thing and that they could hang out like old times. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his wife.

Olivia sat on the bench watching her girls playing on the playground outside of Nick's office. They were running and giggling as they all waited for Nick to join them for his break.

It seemed in the last few months that this was the only time they got together as a family during the day. The girls were on holiday from school so it was the perfect time before school starts to spend the afternoon with their father.

Nick walked to the bench and sat next to her pecking her cheek, "Hey, how were they today?"

"Fine, it seems the more we get ready for school the more content they are." Nick smiled to himself. "They are growing up so fast."

"They do that," a content smile spread across her face as he slipped his hand in hers. It was a simple gesture but one that she appreciated. Intimacy was something that they'd been lacking in the last few months.

Olivia glanced at his face to see him watching over the girls with a goofy grin on his face. It made her happy that he loved his children so much.

The last few months his job had dragged him away and had occupied most of his time. At night he'd come home and shower before sleeping.

The only moments they'd get were on this little park bench and Olivia tried to be okay with it. Intimacy was what she craved from her husband but the occasional sex she got wasn't enough for her.

Sex was nothing compared to the loving man that her husband used to be. Craving his attention and his love was all she wanted but she had to be content with the small gestures she'd get.

As she became comfortable in their moment he turned to her with a serious expression, "I have to tell you something."

Her eyes darted to the kids first and then to his, "What is it?" Nick took a deep breath and removed his hand from hers to rest it around her shoulders.

It was a gesture he didn't do often so she knew this had to be serious. "We have another lawyer coming to work for us tomorrow. I didn't even know he was in town until today."

Olivia tried to wrack her brain but nothing came to mind so she shrugged, "Who?" He turned his head and avoided her eyes when he said, "Jason."

He didn't see her expression but he felt her tense up under his arm so he glanced at her face. He was surprised to see that it didn't change, in fact her face seemed as content as she'd been before.

"Oh, so he's working with you?" Nick nodded, "I guess so. Last time I talked to him he didn't mention anything. I didn't know until Stan told me."

Her demeanor didn't change but her head and heart were screaming at the fact. The last time she'd seen Jason her heart broke.

"I guess it'll be good for the firm right? You keep saying that you need help." Nick looked at her and met her gaze, "You're not upset about this?"

A shrug escaped her and she stated, "Why would I be?" Nick took his arm from her and rested it in his lap not touching her.

"I mean there is history there, I don't want it to make you uncomfortable." Without giving away how she was truly feeling she replied, "Nick, that was 15 years ago. A lot has changed and we are not the same people."

Smiling he put his arm around her but rested it on the bench, "I just wanted to let you know." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for looking out for me."

Resting her head on his shoulder, her face was out of sight and her eyes drifted down to her hands. Her fingers were white as she pressed them firmly together.

Although her words convinced him that the news had no impact, it was a lie. In all the years she'd been apart from Jason, she was still heartbroken. A wound that was still open and she wasn't sure if it would close.

Olivia and Jason were an item in high school and seemed to be perfect for one another. They complimented each other well and it seemed they'd be together forever.

Life is never that simple because when graduation came, Jay wanted out of this small town. He didn't want to get trapped and he struggled with his decision.

Olivia thought about the last time she and Jay were together and he broke the news that he'd be leaving. He'd told her that he was going to college in Chicago. That he would keep in touch and that things wouldn't change.

After a few months of phone calls and letters, he stopped communicating with her and it saddened her. Her heart was broken and the last letter she received was him telling her that they were better off apart.

The last form of communication she received was a letter, so detached and impersonal. Anger, betrayal and hurt filled her for months after the letter.

It was something she never thought would happen and when it did it shattered her completely. It took Nick nearly two years to drag her out of a depression and she finally opened her heart to him.

As she sat on the park bench with her head on her husband's shoulder she couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her cheeks. Wiping them away she decided that it was in the past and that's where it would stay.

Fifteen years was a long time and her life was much different than it was before. Now she had a husband and children and responsibilities. For now, she tucked away her feelings and enjoyed the time with her family.

Jason Harper sat on the couch in his living room anxious for what was to come in the next few days. It had been years since he'd seen his best friend Nick. They'd talked often over the years quiet often, but hadn't seen one another since he'd left for college.

Jay had been in town for a few days but didn't have the guts to reach out and tell his friend. Mostly because he was busy moving and getting settled, but also because he was avoiding someone. Olivia.

Guilt was something he'd felt when thinking about her because he'd left her behind. He'd chosen to leave town because he didn't want to get trapped there. The irony of him moving back had him feeling horrible.

He was currently married to Rita who was in their bedroom avoiding him as per usual. The relationship between them had been rocky to say the least.

Moving here was supposed to give them a fresh start but neither was sure they really wanted it. They had only been married for 6 years but Jay had been unfaithful to her recently. Rita had enough resentment filling her.

Not to mention that Jay had never told his friend that he was married until a year ago, that made Rita feel insignificant and angry.

Rita was a sweet girl who worked for realtor company in Chicago. When they met Jay was a lawyer for the company and they hit it off. They dated a year before getting married.

Jay took a breath and picked up his phone dialing his friends number until he heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Hey man, did you hear the news?" Nick bit the inside of his cheek, "I did, but I'm surprised Stan was the one who had to tell me. Why didn't you just tell me you were moving back?"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest it was a last minute decision and I wanted to tell you first but I guess he beat me to it. You're not disappointed are you?"

Nick sighed, "Of course not. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place tomorrow after work."

Jay's stomach tightened at the thought of being in their house but he missed his friend so he said, "Sure, you can finally meet Rita."

Nick smiled, "Ah the wife you've been keeping from us. Sounds good man. I'll see you in the morning."

Jay replied, "I'll see ya." After hanging up he felt a bit nervous but he knew it was what he wanted. Friends. He stood and walked into the bedroom seeing Rita writing on a notepad.

"Hey." She looked up and smiled politely, "Hey, was that Nick?" Jay chuckled, "Yeah it was, they invited us for dinner tomorrow, is that alright?"

Rita shrugged, "Yeah. I'm sure you'd like to see him and I can finally meet him. I'll be ready when you come home. Oh and I got that job offer."

"That realtor job? That's great. What did you say?" Rita sighed, "I said yes, but it's two hours away." His face dropped a little, "Oh. Well I mean it's a good job. I think you should do what you think is best."

Nodding she kept writing avoiding the look on his face. He walked out of the room and leaned against the hall door.

He put his hands to his face rubbing out the stress that lingered in his features, it was happening. They were falling apart and he didn't know if he wanted to stop it.

Rita sat at the desk and glanced in the hallway to see him standing there. She loved Jay but things between them had been rocky after the first few years. At first they were madly in love, but things changed recently when Jay cheated on her.

Rita was well aware that Jason had issues with commitment and he stated it when they first met. It didn't occur to her when he promised to make a life with her, that it would apply to her.

It was only a year or so ago that things started to feel different between them. Jay was working late hours and it didn't add up.

Rita had finally got the courage to ask what was going on and he admitted to having an affair with another lawyer in his firm.

It took some time for her to get over it and she truly wasn't but he ended the affair. Jay was always looking for something in her that he couldn't find. It drove her crazy that she wasn't enough for him.

It made her question his feelings for her but they'd talked and he promised that things would be better. They decided to move to Texas and start over, but the space between them was only growing.

Rita had two job offers and one was in town and the other was two hours away. She decided that she needed space so she took the out of town offer.

Space was what she needed to feel independent and the feeling was making her feel more herself than before. The separation was starting to be a comfort to her and she didn't worry about her marriage.

It was falling apart and she was accepting it more and more. Jay was searching for a feeling that Rita couldn't fill. What it was, she didn't know.

All she knew was that she needed to establish her own routine and at the moment it didn't exactly include Jay. The love she had for him was changed and tainted by his actions.

The more she spent with him the more betrayed and distant she felt with him. Mostly she wanted to get away from his touch. They didn't stray from sex but the way he touched her was different.

It made her insides crawl the way he'd touch her sometimes. It wasn't how it used to be and she knew that he thought of someone else in her embrace.

A new job would be the perfect excuse to get away and to figure out what she wanted in life. Was it with Jay? That she was unsure of.

Later that night Nick and Olivia were in the kitchen making dinner together for their girls. "I invited Jay for dinner tomorrow."

Olivia's face didn't change but she felt her chest tighten, "Okay." He noticed she was engrossed in her task and didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"He's bringing his wife, Rita." That had her looking up surprised, "He's married? Since when?"

Nick sighed, "Six years. I just found out recently, but we never talk about it so I didn't think to bring it up."

Olivia shrugged and threw the diced tomatoes in the bowl, "What should I make?" Nick thought for a moment, "I'm sure you'll come up with something." He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

Nick walked into the living room where the girls were watching a movie and stated, "Alright, dinner is almost ready." Shelly was 12 and Bailey was 8.

"Why don't you take your sister upstairs and wash up?" Shelly took her sister's hand and walked her up the stairs. A smile plastered on his face at the sight of his family. They were so close and he enjoyed watching them grow.

Nick was family oriented and it was something he shared with Olivia, what seemed to bond them together.

He turned back to the kitchen and walked up behind Olivia and rested his hands on her hips, kissing her cheek, "I love you."

Olivia is surprised by the gesture and turns to face him, she reached up and wraps him in her arms and kisses him more enthusiastically.

Shelly and Bailey walk into the kitchen a few minutes later and both turn up their noses, "Gross." Nick pulls away and they drop their hands from each other.

Olivia chuckles, "Set the table please." The girls grab the place mats and utensils and walk into the dining room and she turns to Nick. "I love you, too."

As Nick goes to help the girls she smiles to herself and finishes tossing the salad. Her family was after all, the most important thing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Jason arrived at the new office meeting Stanley, his new boss. Stanley extended his hand, "Jason, welcome to Hamilton and Dunn. We're looking forward to working with you. Let me show you around."

"Nice to meet you, too." As they toured the building he met several Lawyers who he'd be working closely with.

The building was small with two major hallways of offices, each had a case load that passed from hand to hand.

When he arrived at the end of the hallway he saw Nick leaning against the doorway of an office.

"Man, it's been too long." They embraced feeling that familiar bond they once shared as kids. It was oddly comforting to have Nick back in his life, despite the circumstances."

"I missed you. Look how scrawny you got." Nick laughed at his teasing, "Always teasing, how've you been?"

"You know, living. Good." Stanley interrupted, "Well I let you two catch up. Jason that office down the hall will be yours. I trust Nick will get you settled."

"Thank you and you can call me Jay." Stanley shook his hand, "It's Stan. Nick, I need that case file by the end of the week."

"You got it."

When Stan turned the corner, Jay walked into Nick's office, "Seems like a hard ass."

Nick sat as did Jay, "He grows on you. I've known him for years. He's actually a really cool guy. His daughter's friends with my girls."

"That's right, you have those girls of yours. How old are they again?" The comfort of chatting was nice.

"Shelly just turned 12 and my Bailey is 8." "Man, I can't imagine that. Rita didn't want kids and I wasn't really too sure I did either."

Nick smiled, "Man, it's good to have you back. So, how's the situation between you two. You mentioned having some tension."

Jay sat back and allowed himself to settle into the conversation, enjoying having someone to talk to.

Turning he shut the door so he wasn't overheard, "It sucks man, to be honest. I screwed up awhile back."

"What does that mean?" Jay was embarrassed to admit it, "I fucked up. I started seeing another lawyer in my firm. Rita was distant and we weren't' really getting along."

"Man. That sucks. So, what's up now?" "Well, it's the reason we moved here. I promised to start over. New place, new start."

Nick hesitated, "Doesn't sound like it's working out." Jay scoffed, "Well, she took a job two hours away just to stay away from me. Ever since we made up, she just isn't the same. I think she's done with me."

Nick shook his head, "I don't know what to say. I mean that's rough." Jay agreed, "You're telling me. How are things at home?"

Nick noticed his aversion to Olivia's name, but he didn't show any discomfort so he shrugged.

"Things are pretty great. I mean work has me spending most of my time here, but I spend my lunch with Liv and the kids. They sit right out there."

Jay turned to the window that overlooked a playground that was now empty. "That bench is our place."

Envious, she smiled, "I'm glad. Sounds like things are really great for you." Nick added, "They will be for you too. Now that you're back, I'm sure everyone is thrilled to see you."

Jay hoped, "Yeah, I've been hiding out a bit, but I'll venture out and visit everyone. Does old Lady Greta still live over on Appleton?"

Bursting in laughter, Nick obliged, "Sure does. Still angry as a hornet's nest." "Nice. So, let's get down to business and you can fill me in on what I'll be doing."

They got down to business and Nick laid out the client cases that would be transferred to his old friend.

.~.

Rita took advantage of Jay's absence and wondered through the house unpacking boxes. It was nice to feel comfortable without him around.

Unabashedly, she went through his things as she unpacked them, knowing that she'd find something that would make things worse.

The seven years they'd been together was crumbling around them and she had a right to know why.

Rita knew that there was always something missing for Jay, but she hoped that she'd be able to change that.

Jay had issues confronting his feelings and he had an even harder time expressing them. Not only to her but to himself.

It was something that drove her nuts from the beginning, but her love for him blinded her to it.

Now that she knew he'd strayed, it was becoming apparent that she had let a lot of things slide.

A sense of betrayal was present, but underneath it all it was annoyance with herself. Knowing the truth and choosing to ignore it, had been the realization that slapped her in the face.

Her heart was open and kind and when she'd found out about Jay's affair, it snapped shut.

Should she have been surprised? Not really, but it didn't dull the pain and anger. Finding a way to live with it was what she was faced with now.

Moving to Texas was her idea, but she had a method to her madness. Texas had been his hometown. Rita knew that he had many people here that he could connect with.

His friend Nick could be there for him, while she figured out what she wanted to do.

As she sifted through the boxes, she became flustered at not finding anything out of the ordinary. It infuriated her that she knew he was hiding things, but was unable to find it.

Taking her car keys, she left the house to clear her head. As the car pulled out of the drive, she decided to just drive to her new neighborhood where she'd be working.

The two hours to drive there and another two to drive back would allow her to be gone all day. Then she'd have to put on a face at Nick's house for dinner.

.~.

Olivia was having a stressful day due to the girls fighting all morning. Every time she turned around she was having to break up an argument.

She spent the day cleaning and doing the laundry that had been piling up. With having visitors over, she didn't want her house to look like a sty.

As she took he clothes upstairs, she heard Shelly yelling, "Get out of my room!" The door slammed and Bailey burst into tears.

"Mom, Shelly is being mean." Olivia was drained after a day like this. "Bailey, why don't you go to your room and play. I am not going to keep telling you to stop fighting. I have a lot to do. Your dad's friend is coming over for dinner."

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, she folded and put away the clothes in the girl's rooms. Avoiding the looks she got when she entered, she hurried with her task.

If she didn't start dinner now, it wouldn't be ready by the time they walked in the door. Olivia was already stressed about the dinner.

Seeing Jay again after so many years was nerve wrecking. They were just kids and although, she understood his decision, it still hurt.

That dull ache never seemed to go out, despite her trying hard to push it away.

The kitchen was her place to relax by preparing her dinners. The spices she added and attention to detail allowed her to relax.

A couple hours later, dinner was in the oven and she was getting dressed for company. Not wanting to look like she'd tired hard, she kept it simple.

Wearing a crisp pair of jeans and a blouse, she looked at herself in the mirror. Olivia wondered how different she looked in 15 years.

She'd aged obviously, but had her features become more pronounced, or had she gotten old?

Scoffing at herself, she applied a light layer of make-up and doused her perfume she wore every evening when her husband returned home.

After being comfortable with her appearance she brushed her short hair from her face and walked down the steps.

Shelly and Bailey were on the couch watching something and Olivia stopped in to give them a stern warning.

"Girls." They both turned their heads to their mother. "We have company coming for dinner. I want you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?"

Knowing her tone of voice would scare them straight, she waited for a reply. "Yes, mommy."

Shelly shrugged, "Got it." Olivia wasn't ready for her daughter to enter teenage years. She'd just turned 12 but was already gaining an attitude.

Olivia took the food out of the oven and placed it on the island. The dinner table was set and she was arranging the serving plates when she heard the front door open.

The nerves penetrated her gut and panic rung in her ears for a moment stunning her. Taking a few breaths, she heard Nick introducing the girls to Jay and his wife.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder who he'd married, but she tried to focus on her task. Turning to the counter, her back was to them when she heard them walk into the kitchen.

Taking the empty plates from the counter she turned to Nick leading Jay and his wife towards her.

Putting the pile of plates down on the table, she clutched the back of the chair when she met his gaze.

Not letting it linger, she quickly turned her attention to his wife, who looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Liv, this is Rita." Olivia extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Pleasantly smiling at her guest, she tried to look genuine.

Olivia was quite shy so she wanted to make a good impression. After shaking her hand, she turned to Jay.

"It's been a long time." He smiled at her after uttering those words. "It has." Wrapping her in an unexpected hug, her eyes locked with Nick's.

He had a goofy grin on his face, seeing them all back together as friends again. Only Olivia was holding her breath and pulled away quickly.

Not wanting to dwell on awkward introductions she spoke, "Have a seat, dinner is almost ready."

Olivia walked back in the kitchen and finished preparing the food for them to eat.

.~.

Jay sat at the end of the table and Rita sat in the middle next to Shelly the older daughter. Bailey sat across from him and Nick sat at the head of the table.

The empty chair next to him, was undoubtedly for Olivia, who was busy putting food on plates.

As she passed them around the table, he noted that she was oddly quiet. The conversation was light and they settled in.

After serving everyone he noted Olivia standing in the kitchen sipping on a glass of wine. Wondering when she was going to sit down.

He was about to mention it, when the oven timer went off. He watched her pull out a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven.

It smelled heavenly and she cut slices and placed them on a small serving plate. Rita nudged him when she saw that he was staring at her.

"So Nick, do you still coach baseball at the Melbourne's?" Nick smiled, "I wish. I stopped that around three years ago. Work got too busy."

"Who's coaching it now?" Nick turned to Olivia, "Who's the new coach, babe?" Olivia placed the bread in the center of the table and sat down.

"I believe it's Randy." Jay noted her low speaking voice and her shyness. That was uncharacteristic of her.

The Olivia he remembered was outspoken and bold, things change apparently. "Randy? Randy Shivers?"

Olivia glanced his direction but not for long, "That would be the one."

Rita asked, "Who is Randy Shivers?" Olivia spoke looking at her, "Randy was a friend of Jayson's when they were in high school. If I remember correctly, he got Jason suspended for a game or two. Cheating on a test I think."

Jay noticed how she referred to him, formal and impersonal. A little weird to him. "He accused me of cheating, but really he stole my paper and tried to pass it off as his own."

Nick laughed, "I remember that. It was that wombat report, right?" Jason shrugged, "How could you remember that? I couldn't remember. The point is we both got in trouble. I got kicked out of a couple games. I was pissed. Didn't speak to him again."

Nick put in, "That's because you left." The table grew silent after that statement and Jay kept his eyes on Olivia, who he noted hadn't changed her face much at all.

That statement didn't even seem to faze her as she took bites of her food. "I went away to school. Lost touch with most people and met this beautiful creature."

He looked at Rita with a genuine smile, and noted that she smiled back at him. Her cheeks turning pink. He took that as a good sign.

Conversation carried on and he enjoyed catching up with Nick and Rita seemed to be having a good time.

At the end of the meal when the girls had been excused, they all sat around sipping on wine.

Olivia seemed to be enjoying herself but she didn't talk much. To Jay he wondered if his presence had anything to do with it.

"You're quiet over there, Liv. We boring you." Shocked she looked at him and stuttered, "No, I…"

Nick covered his hand over hers, "Liv isn't a woman of many words. When she has something to say, she does."

Jay met her gaze and saw her smile, turn to Nick and lean in to kiss his lips lightly. Blushing she patted his hand and stood, "I'm gonna go check on the girls."

Nick turned and said, "So Rita, I hear you got a new job." Rita smiled, "I did. I was hired to do some realty in Galveston."

Nick was intrigued, "Really? That's great. Congratulations. Long drive huh?" Rita shrugged, "I don't mind."

As he heard them conversing over Rita's plans his head was turned towards them, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Olivia as she disappeared up the stairs.

Olivia was very different from the young woman he'd known her as. This woman was reserved, sexy as hell, but underneath there seemed to be something hiding.

When she walked back down the steps she locked eyes with him as she returned to her chair.

The attraction he had for her all those years ago sprung to life, but he saw nothing in her eyes. As she sat down, her hand seemed to magnetically link to Nick's.

The evening ended and he hugged Nick after Rita did. Rita even turned and gave Olivia a side hug. "It was nice meeting you, Olivia. We should get together just us girls."

Olivia genuinely smiled, "That would be great." Rita walked out with Nick and Jay turned to her.

Standing just inside the door he asked, "This isn't awkward, is it?" Olivia looked confused, "Why would it be?"

Jay shrugged, "We didn't leave on good terms. I don't want to step on your toes." Surprising him she smiled, "Jason, that was 15 years ago. We aren't the same people. Don't worry about it."

Wondering if she meant it, he hugged her and then said, "Goodnight Livy." For an instant, then gone he saw pain rip into her eyes.

It was so quick he could've imagined it. "Good night." Crossing her arms, she leaned in the doorway. When he glanced towards the house from the car, Nick ushered her inside and the door shut.

Jay looked at Rita, "Did you have a good time?" Rita shrugged, "It was fun." Before starting the car, he asked, "Are you just saying that? I want to make sure that you are enjoying yourself and I'm not making you come if you don't want to."

Rita turned to him, "Jay. It was fun. I enjoyed myself. I really like Oliva. I think we could be friends. Although, she seems a bit shy."

Not really. He nodded, "I guess so. I haven't seen or talked to her in 15 years. I don't know her anymore."

Rita nodded, "Well there'll be time to catch up. Now let's go. I have a long day tomorrow. It's my first day."

Jay leaned over and kissed her softly, "I'm happy that you got the job. I love you." Rita stared at him and then said, "I love you too."

As he laid in bed that night, he felt guilty that the woman he saw when he closed his eyes was not his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The morning had already started off with a fight, Rita was upset at how Jay was acting at dinner. The façade of everything being just fine and how she enjoyed herself, was a lie.

He stood in their bedroom as she dressed in a business suit, and tried to remedy the situation. "What is the big deal?"

Rita scoffed, "you think I didn't see the way you were looking at her? You're not over her, are you?" Jay blinked, "I haven't seen her in 15 years. Of course, I am. I was just looking at her, God."

Rita pulled her pants on and fastened the zipper and clasp after tucking in her under shirt. "You don't get it, do you? I thought moving here was going to be a fresh start. Now, I have to worry about your wandering eye."

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I'm not…Rita, please. I wasn't looking at her like that. I love you."

Rita pulled a silk shirt from the hanger and slid her arms into it and began buttoning it up. "I know that you think you weren't doing anything. I get it, but I saw the way you stared at her."

"I can't win with you, can I? I swear, I wasn't trying to disrespect you. I'm sorry." Rita tucked her blouse in and pulled her blazer in place.

"Fine." Dressed and ready to go, she pulled her purse from the back of the door and placed it over her shoulder.

"I have to go before I'm late on my first day, you have work too." Jay stood in front of her and rested his hands on her waist, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm really trying here."

Rita sighed, "I know. I guess I'm hesitant to trust you." He looked into her eyes, "I deserve that. I betrayed you and you didn't deserve that. You can trust me."

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips, "have a good first day. I'll see you when you get home. Drive safe."

Buckling, she hugged him for a minute wanting all this tension to leave her. When they pulled apart, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You have a good first day, too. Love you." Jay walked her out to her car and watched as she pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

Feeling guilty, he wanted to kick himself for letting his eyes wander in her presence. Ever since his affair, he was trying to get back in her good graces. It was understandable that it wouldn't be easy.

Rita was sweet, considerate, and beautiful. It was his own inadequacy that caused him to look elsewhere for comfort.

He turned toward the kitchen to pour himself a much-needed cup of coffee before he headed into work.

The office was a buzz with people typing away and clients in offices behind closed doors. Stanley was on a conference call that sounded heated as Jay passed his office.

Walking into the small room, he glanced around at his new office space. The shelves were empty other than law books and policies.

The desk held a phone, calendar pad, a cup of pens and an outdated computer. The monitor resembled old T.V. screen from the 70s.

The keyboard sprawled out on the desk with a faded black wireless mouse that sat on a mousepad with Hamilton and Dunn's logo.

The chair looked comfortable, however, sitting down he frowned at the lack of comfort. It was deflated and used. One of the wheels was loose and it rocked to the left causing him to fall of balance.

Cementing his leg was the only way to sit up straight, but he wasn't going to complain on his first day.

He acclimated himself to his office while he waited for Nick to show his face. His morning fight with Rita clung to his thoughts.

It was ridiculous how upset she could get over the smallest thing. One look. Rolling his eyes, he told himself to shut up. He was looking at Olivia and he couldn't deny it.

Before his mind could venture to the very different Olivia, Nick turned the corner, "hey, you ready? I thought we could snag a conference room. The hairs are more comfortable, and I can watch my girls out the window."

Jay stood, "alright." Walking down the hall, he glanced in offices until they reached the familiar room.

He'd looked in the room before to see the layout and was pleased with the comfy chairs and updating computers.

Nick had a stack of folders and his briefcase in hand, gestured toward the table, "coffee?" Jay didn't think twice and took a cup and poured himself a generous amount.

"Long morning?" he asked. Jay sighed, "you have no idea. Rita wasn't in the best mood this morning before heading out the door."

Nick felt sympathy for him, "man, that's rough. I'm sorry to hear that." Jay shrugged it off and sat at the table observing the large window that he hadn't realized was there.

Nick walked over to it and raised the blinds to uncover a small playground where he saw his girls running around and a familiar face sitting on a bench.

"Do they come often?" Nick nodded, "every day until school starts. Liv brings them to play and I meet them for lunch. It's sadly my only time with them lately."

Trying not to pry, he dismissed his comment and asked, "so, what's this case?" Turning his attention from his family to his job, he pulled out a file and handed it to Jay.

"So, this is Warren Trevor, he works for an investment firm. His employee came to us last month and reported the finance books were doctored. It looks like there's been a few hundred thousand dollars embezzled into an account."

"In who's name?" Jay was eager to get involved and Nick appreciated that. "That's the thing, it's untraceable. At this point, all we know is that Warren Trevor was the last to have access to the funds."

Pulling out the finance report, he handed it to Jay, "this is the latest report. According to the employee, there's $128,200 missing from bank records."

Jay took the report and gazed over it, "there wasn't a clerical error?" "No, we've illuminated that possibility. It was transferred, we just don't know where."

Jay looked at the files and through the expense reports, bank statements and transfer logs. Nick said, "we've been given a month to conclude this and turn it over to the IRS."

Eager to get to work, Jay said, "then, let's get to work." They drunk coffee and got to work.

Earlier that morning, Liv rested on her knees on the floor putting clothes on Baily's clothes for the day. "Put your arms in."

Bailey was giving her a hard time about what clothes to wear, "I don't like this shirt." "Bailey, put it on. We have to get going."

Shelly walked into the room and plopped down on the bed, "I'm ready." Liv turned to gaze at her and was satisfied with her attire, "go do your hair."

Shelley sighed, "can't I just put it up?" The look on her mom's face had her getting off the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Long curly hair wasn't the easiest to maintain, but her mom had showed her how to. So, she grabbed the water bottle and began to spray her hair until it was almost dripping wet.

Taking the heat protectant, she sprayed a generous amount through her locks and pulled the blow dryer from under the sink.

To muffle the sound, she closed the door and began to style her hair. It took ten minutes, but it looked good and she knew her mom would approve.

Liv walked with a fully dressed Baily down the stairs to the kitchen, "girls, we have a few minutes to eat breakfast."

They sat at the table, and she put bowls of oatmeal in front of them, "don't get dirty." Liv looked at them and made sure they were dressed, hair presentable and fed before she ran upstairs to get ready.

Dressing quickly, she hurried with her makeup and rushed down the stairs. "Girls, run upstairs and brush your teeth. I'll start the car."

They did as they were told and came back down minutes later with an impatient mother waiting in the driveway.

The drive was quick, and they walked into the Dentist's office. Liv was already out of breath when she signed them in.

Bailey and Shelly sat in a seat and began bickering loudly. "I was sitting here first, stop it." Bailey pinched her sister, in turn, Shelly punched her arm.

Liv turned red from embarrassment as her girls began to cry and yell in the lobby. "Stop it this instant."

Her eyebrow was raised, and her face turned serious, "so help me, don't make me take you to the bathroom."

Snapping upright and in place, Shelly slid off the seat and moved to the other side of her mom. If they knew one thing, they would get it if they didn't quit.

It was rare that Liv had to physically put her hand on them, but in times of necessity, she didn't feel the least bit guilty for threatening it.

Liv sat back in her chair and thanked herself for downing her coffee before she'd woken the girls up.

Taking them out by herself was stressful and she resented that Nick was always at work. It wasn't that she didn't value his work. It was that he rarely had time to contribute to their lives.

Liv was alone in most things, the only thing keeping her sane was her friend Zoe. Zoe was a lawyer in a different law firm, but they'd met during one of Nick's business dinners.

Since then, they'd been close, and she visited Liv as much as she could. More often than Nick was home or took interest in her.

The loneliness was the worst, she felt invisible in her own marriage. When he was around, he seemed to see right through her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up as a nurse in pink scrubs called Bailey and Shelly to the back.

Liv stood in the back while the girls settled on the chairs in the back. Dr. Brennan had been their dentist since they were babies.

"Olivia, it's so nice to see you." Liv smiled, "you too." He smiled, "let's see those pearly whites." He poked Baily in the tummy making her giggle.

Opening wide, she sat still as her teeth were cleaned and examined, "beautiful. No cavities. Good girl."

Moving to Shelly, he examined hers, "ah, you are a good brusher. He looked at her front teeth, "did you decide on braces?"

Shelly shook her head, "I don't want to look like a freak." Dr. Brennan laughed, "we all look a little weird growing up. It's your choice to have crooked teeth or straight teeth in a couple years."

Shelly glanced at her mom, "I hate braces." Liv smiled, "I had them when I was your age. I didn't get made fun of. You'll thank yourself later."

Shelly sighed, "fine." Dr. Brennan said, "we'll schedule to put them on in a couple weeks. How dies that sound?"

Nodding, she gave in. Though, she wasn't thrilled that she'd have metal in her mouth for two years.

Liv thanked him and took the girls to the front to schedule another appointment. As she walked them to the car, they already started in on each other.

"Shot gun!" Shelly laughed, "I don't think so, brats go in the back." Rolling her eyes, she said, "you both can sit in back."

They complained but Liv wasn't dealing with anymore bickering. "Now." Doing what they are told, they took their seats in the back.

Liv couldn't wait until they started school on Monday. This was becoming too much for her and she needed a break.

Sitting on the bench at Nick's office, she tried to relax as the girls played together. Checking her watch for the last twenty minutes, she wondered if he was going to bail on her.

After twenty-five minutes, he finally made his way toward her, "I'm so sorry, I'm late. I had to get Jason acclimated on a case."

He kissed her cheek, "here." He put lunch bags down and pulled out tacos wrapped in foil. The taco truck out front always had the best soft tacos.

They ate as Liv avoided his eyes and looked heavily exhausted. It wasn't lost on him, "what's wrong?"

She shrugged, "what do you mean?" Giving her a knowing look, he said, "you look upset. What is it?"

Her famous shoulder shrug, "I'm just tired. I need a break, school can't come soon enough." He asked, "are they giving you a hard time?"

"No more than usual, it's just hard to do it all alone." A dig at him, but he understood, "I'm sorry. I've been leaving it all to you. I'll try and help more often. What if I take them Saturday and you can go out. Call Zoe."

Liv turned and smiled, "thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "you deserve a day out."

Her spirits were lifted, and she felt a little better until Jason walked toward them with his own bag in hand.

"You mind if I join you for lunch?" Nick's mouth was full, "not at all. Pull up a seat." Liv turned and put food in her mouth.

The girls had no interest in eating and continued climbing up to the tree house Nick had built. They sat inside and closed the wooden door.

Jay began talking to Nick about work, which left Olivia to sit in silence. They seemed to be involved in the case and she was easily ignored.

A feeling she was becoming quite used to. After eating, she crossed her legs and arms and looked off in the distance.

Jay couldn't help but see the expression on her face and felt guilty. Remembering that this was their only time together, he excused himself, "I'll leave you two to your lunch. I'll catch you inside. Liv, it was nice to see you."

She only gave a nod and turned her attention back to the girls. As Jay walked away, he turned to observe them.

Nick put an arm around her and she leaned in, but they didn't exchange any words. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sat in silence.

Jay couldn't help but wonder if they were as happy as he seemed to think. Olivia looked sad and withdrawn to him.

Though, it had been years since he last saw her. He didn't know her anymore. Olivia Stevens was a mystery. That wide smile and carefree spirit was long gone from the woman before him.

He couldn't help but cringe thinking he might be responsible. Feeling like a creep, he turned and walked back inside. It wasn't his place to impose on a private moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita knew driving hours a day would give her the space she needed from Jay. It had occurred to her that she'd have to leave early and get home late.

What she hadn't accounted for what how tired she'd be. It wasn't for lack of sleep. If anything since moving to Texas, she slept more than before.

It was driving two hours and putting in a long work day. Then driving home and wanting desperately to close her eyes as the car lulled her into a hazy comfort.

Her first few days hadn't been so bad. She'd met Jim, Joanne, Gil, Cat, and her boss, Jed. Pleasant people who brightened her day.

Joanne and Cat were a little older than Rita and had more experience in the field. So far, she'd shadowed them and watched them operate.

There was so much to account for. It was nice to be busy and to have clients. Jed had handed her two cases for her first week.

First was an elderly couple who were buying a vacation home. The woman Judy had snow white hair and sky-blue eyes. Her plump figure was covered in a canary yellow dress with white trimmings.

Flowers posted on the dress in bright colors, and black shoes. It reminded her of her grandmother. Sweet voice and still styled her hair and wore makeup beautifully.

Her husband was skinny, hair matching his wife covered under a hat. He wore khakis and a button-up green shirt. A sweater vest rested over in black and navy blue. They were the most adorable couple, Rita had seen.

They explained they were from Florida and their daughter and grandchildren lived in Texas. They wanted a house to fit them. Something simple, two bedrooms.

Preferences were rather low, they didn't want to fuss about an open concept and large windows. There was enough sun to go around.

Rita had felt proud when she showed them three houses that would match their needs. On the second house, the woman looked around and decided. It was the perfect house for them.

So, she'd written up the deed and they put a deposit down. Jed was impressed that she closed a deal on her first day.

Her second was still in the process of looking around. It was a younger couple in their thirties who were looking for their first house. Newlyweds.

It made her think of Jay and her and when they'd first looked at real-estate. They were shy, and the wife seemed nervous.

Her husband didn't care much for all the amenities, floorplan requirements, and wants his wife listed.

Rita had given them options and looked at three houses already. On the fence, she told them to go home and think about it.

It was a big decision to buy a home and she understood their need for it to be perfect. So, she relaxed at her desk and took the online training courses as she waited to hear from them.

This job was just what she needed and the space with her and Jay seemed to be working. When they were together, she felt he didn't take it for granted.

They were connecting better, and he was attentive and tried to make it up to her by buying her flowers.

Jay could be sweet when he put his mind to it. Rita felt professionally satisfied and her personal life was rocky, but it balanced out for her.

This was one step toward independence. If she chose to leave Jay, she'd move closer to work. For now, she was trying to work on her marriage.

Jay and Nick had sprawled out in the east conference room with a pinboard with employees, transactions, transfers, and information pertinent to the case.

The whiteboard was filled in with colors and a list of tasks and clients listed down the left side.

Hours were put into their work and it left little time for socialization or even to trade idle gossip.

Nick felt guilty now that the girls would be starting school. Liv wouldn't hang around to have lunch with him.

The distance between them seemed to grow and there wasn't anything he could do about it. She'd closed herself off and even when they were together, she seemed a million miles away.

Liv was a woman who could keep herself busy by cooking, cleaning, and picking up a book. Then, she'd have the girls to care for. He wasn't sure how she juggled it all.

She was on the committee for the girls play and for Bailey's dance team. They met every Sunday afternoon at their house. Liv would make lemonade, cookies, and she hosted the meetings.

She worked just as hard as he did though never did she get any credit for it.

Jay snapped his finger, "Nick, hey. What's with you?" He sighed, "sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired. What were you saying?"

He looked at him, "I asked if you had the accounting books." Nick ruffled through his pile of binders. Handed the right one to him.

Jay took it and glanced at him, "everything alright? You look more than tired." Nick sat down and absently thumbed through the papers on the desk.

"It's just Liv. Today was our last lunch like this. The girls start school on Monday and she's already got stuff lined up to keep her busy."

They were entering territory that made him uncomfortable to give his advice. His marriage was falling apart.

"It sounds like you'll need to come up with time to set aside for her. It's hard but I'm sure you can manage it. Surprise her with flowers, chocolate, candy. That's what I do for Rita. She always appreciates it."

He nodded, "you're lucky. Liv hates that frilly stuff. She'd say it was cliche and an excuse to cover the underlying issue."

The memory of that flooded into him just then. He was right, she didn't like to be pampered and doted on.

"That's right. Take her to dinner. She's like that." He admitted, "she would. I can't remember the last time we went out on a date."

Jay blinked, "seriously? What's holding you back?" Nick laughed, "you don't have kids. It's not exactly easy to get a sitter for nights."

A thought popped into his head, "shit, I'll watch your kids. Take your wife on a date." It was strange hearing that from him.

"Are you serious? You'd watch the girls?" Jay shrugged, "sure. Rita and I could. I'll ask her about Sunday. As far as I know, we don't have plans. We'll take them to a movie."

Nick smiled, "thanks, man. That's...thanks." Jay shoved him playfully, "no problem, now get your mind off your wife and into the books."

Liv spent her day organizing the girl's clothes and putting away summer clothes. Taking fall clothes out and pulling out jackets.

She took some of their older toys and swapped them out for other things that had been hidden away at the beginning of the year.

Organizing their room was an all-day affair and they helped. She tried to make it fun and made snacks and ate out in the backyard as a picnic.

Shelly was getting older and soon she'd be a teenager. There were times when she wouldn't want to spend time with her or do fun things like this.

So, she took advantage while she could. It was also their last week home together and Liv wanted to make it memorable.

At the end of the day, she and the girls took all the packed-up items and put them in the garage. The girls were bored and wanted to watch T.V.

Liv finished putting the boxes back in place and headed in to start dinner. Tonight, she was making her famous lettuce tacos.

Nick's doctor had put him on a low carb diet and it was challenging to implement the changes.

Taco night had been a tradition Friday's for as long as they'd been married. Exchanging shells for lettuce wasn't that bad. It was a nice compromise.

At times, they'd use chicken, pork, or beef depending on the mood. There was always too much for them to finish and she'd send leftovers to work with him.

Tonight, she chose beef, and put it to brown and got to work chopping onion, tomato, green chilis, and shredding the cheese. All were put into small bowls and placed in the fridge. The beef was simmering as she turned her attention to making dessert.

Low carb items were hard to find but she made a Ciao Bella Blackberry Cabernet Sorbet. It was rare to make it, but Nick and the girls had requested it.

Lost in her task, she barely heard the front door. Then two voices bartering, and she creased her brow. Were they expecting company?

Looking down at her attire, she frowned. She was still wearing her old jeans and a roughed-up sweatshirt. The apron covered the dirt stains and she couldn't imagine what her hair or face must look like.

Nick walked into the kitchen with Jay following behind, "hey honey, look who I brought for dinner."

She turned and locked eyes with Jay for a second and back to her husband. "Hi. I wish you would've warned me." She wiped her hands on her apron and absently pushed the hair from her face.

The embarrassment shown on her face and she kissed her husband, then nodded toward Jay. "Dinner is almost ready; the girls are in the living room."

They left the room and she breathed in. The meat was drained, and taco seasoning was added. Dinner now complete, she withdrew the apron and snuck past the Livingroom and up the stairs.

Deciding to leave the jeans, she took the sweater from her and replaced it with a simple black top. Running the brush through her hair and splashing the dirt from her face, she walked back downstairs.

Nick followed her into the kitchen, "I'm sorry, I should've called but we got caught up. Are you mad?"

Liv shook her head, "no, why would I be?" He kissed her cheek, "smells good." "It's ready. Can you make sure the girls wash up? I just put new soap in the front washroom."

Setting the food on the table, she placed plates around the table when they all filed in and took their seats.

"This smells great, Liv." She smiled, "I hope you don't mind lettuce. Nick and I cut out most carbs."

He glanced down, "interesting. I'm game." The girls giggled, "it was weird at first. Now, it's good as long as we add lots of sauce."

Shelly reminded her, "which mom forgot." With a sarcastic grin, she grabbed it by the counter, "it's right here. Smartypants."

Nick turned to Jay and asked him about something work-related until Bailey said, "no work talk at the dinner table. Right, mommy?"

Liv placed a pitcher of ice water on the table and set glasses down, "you promised." Their eyes never met until Nick said, "you're right. We made a rule. Family time."

Jay smiled, "I'm sorry. Let's talk about you. Are you guys ready to go back to school?" Shelly was first to answer, "yes, I can't wait to see my friends. They were on vacation."

Bailey said, "I want to be in the play already. Our practices have been long and I'm ready."

"What play are you doing?" Liv sat next to Shelly, "Wizard of Oz. Bailey is playing Dorothy." "You don't say? Awesome, I can't wait to come and see you perform."

She looked surprised, "you'd really come?" Jay crossed his heart with one finger, "cross my heart, sure I'll come."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Nick said, "I have a surprise for you, Olivia." When he used her first name, she tensed. "It's not flowers."

Jay and Nick exchanged a knowing glance, "no, Jay is going to babysit for us on Sunday." Warily, she asked, "what do you mean?"

Jay interrupted, "Rita and I are taking the girls to the movies and Nick is taking you out for dinner. My treat."

She blinked, "are you serious? What brought this on Nick shrugged, "it's the end of summer. Go on a date with me."

A blush crept up her cheek and she smiled, "okay. Thanks, Jason." His grin widened, "no problem. It'll give me a chance to get to know your amazing kids. Is that alright with you two?"

They nodded, "yea."

Nick winked at her and she looked down at her plate. It was sweet, but she couldn't help to think that Jay had orchestrated this whole thing.


End file.
